Knocked Down!
by Kolvina12345
Summary: This is based on the end of 3x09. Klaus is devestated by Cami death and will do anything to get her back. The Mystic Falls come for a brieve visit to New Orleans. Read to find out more!


**Klaus POV**

No no no no I muttered as I rock Cami body against me. NOOOO! I finally did the one thing I was truly afraid of I gave into love and who can blame me I mean look at her. My sweet innocent Camille who got dragged into this mess because of me. I have no doubt in my mind that I love her.

Elijah rushes in hearing Klaus screams and the smell of blood.

Brother what-? But Elijah cut his sentence short when he saw her body. What happened?

Aurora…. My physco of an ex did this to Cami and they are going to pay for this even if it gets me killed in the process Klaus says not noticing that he was crying.

Brother it is okay, we all cared for her Elijah says putting a comforting hand on Klaus's shoulder.

Yes, while that may be true she meant more to me than any of you. I loved her but she was one of the pure things in this monstrous world and I will make them pay.

No brother we will make them pay Elijah gently pried Cami's dead body out of Klaus's grip.

Well, I think I might go to Camille work and just sit there drowning myself in alcohol See you Klaus says making an abrupt exit.

Niklaus…. You have blood all over you shirt Elijah says knowing Niklaus isn't at a state of mind to be by himself but I think he needs it.

Meanwhile at Cami's Work (Find name later)…

Caroline sighed. Why did I decide to come here this is only going to end horribly? That guys pretty cute.

Hi.. I'm Caroline. Caroline says introducing herself to a stranger.

Marcel it's nice to meet you and you have a beautiful name Marcel says holding onto her hand causing Caroline to blush.

All the sudden the door burst open and a distraught Klaus walk in with Bloody hands and a bloody clothing with a tear streaked face.

Klaus Marcel says concerned for the guy who raised him.

Marcellus isn't it a god awful day, I had the most horrible awakening Klaus says grabbing a bottle of whiskey and drinking gulps of it.

Klaus? Caroline says never seeing him in this state.

Wait…. Where Cami aren't you here bodyguard? Marcel asks.

Hello Caroline and yes I haven't left Cami side since the Lucien and Aurora incident but that doesn't matter anymore does it Klaus says sadly.

Klaus, are you okay? What happened? Caroline asks.

It's none of your concern Caroline but I guess I can tell since Marcel knows her. Marcellus a little while ago someone killed Camille in her sleep and I'm out for one thing. Venddage. But first I'm going to drink Klaus states.

Klaus… Oh my god. I know how much she meant to you. What happened? Marcel asked knowing how Klaus felt about.

She… she was supposed to be safe as long as Cami was with me… I have failed her. Camille was right next to me when someone killed her. I couldn't protect her! Klaus shouted.

Right after Klaus screamed the Mystic fall gang burst in.

Hey Care, where were you we were supposed to go and find Klaus? Matt asks.

Oh look who it is. You know what I really want to do is kill someone Klaus says walking towards him but Marcel blocks his way.

Klaus she wouldn't want this and if you do this she will haunt you… We both know this Marcel says attempting to stop him. And deep down you just want to kill him to hide that you are hurting.

Marcel… I Klaus started to say but not able to finish saying her loved her his words stuck in his throat.

I know Klaus I know He said. Let's go to the compound you wanted to talk to him. Let's go!

At the Compound….

Klaus Hayley says walking up to him barley glancing at the people behind them. I heard you screaming what happed? Elijah didn't tell me?

Marcel keep them here? Klaus says walking up with Hayley followed.

What going on? Hayley asks catching up to him. Klaus you look sad even.

Look Klaus says walking into his room where Cami body laid right now.

Oh my god Hayley says spotting Cami's body. I'm so sorry but we will kill them all Klaus we will Hayley promised.

Thanks Hayley lets go see what Mystic Fall wants? Klaus says offering his hand which Hayley excepted as they walked down the stairs in front of everyone.

Hello everyone now… what do you want? Klaus says hiding his hurt behind a smirk.

We need help Caroline says revealing Damon and Stefan's bodies.

Well, well well look like you have quite a dilemma Klaus says amused.

Klaus where is her-? Marcel asks not able to finish his sentence.

In my room you know your way around here better than anyone Klaus says remembering raising him here.

Yeah I do Marcel says climbing up the stairs and up to Klaus's room.

Klaus Rebecca says bursting in.

Rebecca, what a surprise what are you doing here? You're on the run remember? Klaus questioned her.

I know but wait… where is Cami? Rebecca asks confused because she knew how protective he was of her.

Caroline sighs with annoyance of hearing Cami's name again and again sad that Klaus moved on so quickly.

Well, I followed you advise and we fell asleep in my bed and when I woke I touched her blood coated my fingers Klaus says his voice wavering. Camille's throat was slit in her sleep.

Oh my god Rebecca says. I'm so sorry… oh god after everything she has done for us She said shell-shocked at what she just heard.

Hey Becca Hayley says happy to see her again.

Hayley, hey Rebecca says hugging her. How is Jackson and the baby Hope?

Jackson and I are great and hope is getting cuter by the day Hayley says smiling thinking of her baby.

Klaus? Caroline asks. Who was Cami? She asks to everyone's shock.

Um… well she was a bartender/therapist. I mean all the stuff she has done for this family she didn't deserve this… she deserved better. Camille was the bravest and purest human I have ever met. She was fearless loyal to a fault and kind, compassionate, loving and wronged. But even after all of that when it came down to it I couldn't save her.. She deserved to be saved because Cami was one of my few weakness Klaus says sad that she is out of his life for good.

Wow never thought I'd see the day… Bonnie says smirking at the fact that Klaus actually cares.

See the day that I what? Klaus demands.

That you finally actually care for a human life, can I see her? Camille I might have a way to bring her back Bonnie says quickly.

Klaus led her upstairs with the Mystic Fall gang trailing behind him and into his room.

There was Camille with her throat open laying peacefully on the bed.

Well- Bonnie starts to say but was cut off by the gasp of air from Cami.

Camille! Klaus shouted shocked that she is alive.

Klaus? Cami asks trembling.

Authors Note : Comment and Review and tell me what you think. Thank you guys!


End file.
